Life of Thorns
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: Gil's life was hard...and inspiring... A collection of poems about one of the best characters EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gil. Or any other Dragon Knights characters mentioned within this "story".

**Talk:** Ok, so I was reading manga (Dragon Knights) the other day and was all excited because I was suddenly inspired to write a bunch of stuff! THAT, my friends, is why I LOVE Dragon Knights. Anyway, since Gil is one of my faves I decided to try and write some poetry about him. WELL! So many ideas rushed out that I couldn't stop my pencil! SO! I am making a collection of poems I write about him! Please enjoy!

**Untitled **_(Gil's POV)_

I don't know where to turn

Enemies surround me

A dying doll in my arms

Fires raging within my body

I'm walking on a path towards death

Invisible forces pull me closer

There's no turning back

No second chance

Not for me

**End Note: **Sorry for its shortness! Just to let you all know! Most of my poems are freestyle, but I'll let ya know if it's formatted otherwise! Please read and review!


	2. Their Toy

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Gillikinz or any other DK characters!

**Talk: **Yup! Another of my poems about Gil-kun! ^.^

**Their Toy** _(Gil's POV)_

I am their toy

A weapon they utilize at their whim

I've slaughtered so many people

Without remorse

I've become a monster

A demon of only evil

My heart is in turmoil, filled with pain

But there is no escape for me

There is no redemption

I am made of pure sin

I am a puppet without strings

I am their toy

New and powerful

But I have rusted-I have grown weak

And like other old toys

Will I be cast aside? Destroyed? Forgotten?

A sinful toy

Who deserves to die

To burn amidst the flames

There is no hope

No forgiveness

No light in my world

I am merely their toy…

**End Note:** Yeah, I enjoyed writing these, so I'd really appreciate the feedback! 'Kay?


	3. Help Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gil or his friends! If I did, I wouldn't need a disclaimer, now would I?

**Talk:** Yes, I luv Dragon Knights. I noticed that there isn't a lot of fanart/fanfictions about the series compared to other mangas...it makes me feel good to contribute to that small but powerful number! DRAGON KNIGHTS FANS RULE!

**Help Me** _(Gil's POV)_

I want to be comforted

Yet kill all who come near

Take away my pain

Someone save me from despair

I'm falling-I can't stop myself

My heart is throbbing

As rivers of blood flow from beneath my claws

The taste of flesh on my tongue

Bile in my throat

Another life flies away

The parting sun gives way to the moon

Is anyone there?

Can anyone hear me?

Help-help me please

I never asked to be a demon

I don't want to be despised

Don't hate me! Don't hunt me!

I run and I hide

Clutching her close-my last ray of hope

Her beauty so radiant, I feel so insignificant

I am the demon who took her life

She trusted me-believed in me

I am the beast who killed the beauty

Will I murder my brother next?

Save him from my rage!

The powers I can't control

Save me from myself

Lift me from where I've fallen

I'm begging you

To help me

**End Note: **Yeeeessss...pleeeeaaaasssseee reeeevieeeeew!


	4. No One To Save Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gil or the Dragon Knights characters...

**Talk: **Ok, I realize most of these so far...ok, ALL of them so far...have been depressing-ish type poems...I don't know why they are like that! Gil led a harsh life and all, so maybe that played a role in it...or maybe my heart was sad when I was writing...I really dunno, cuz I don't FEEL sad...

**No One To Save Me** _(Gil's POV)_

I once believed

I could be saved

That perhaps angels would descend

From the sky above and heal my heart

That the hands of time could be reversed

That the evil within me would vanish

I understand now that it isn't so

I am lost-a forgotten demon

Alone and broken

No one will remember me-no one will mourn me

There's no force that can change my life

My destiny has been decided

Death awaits me

There's no one to save me

I once had dreams

I strove to fulfill

Wishes that were _going _to come true

Hope that I'd finally found a place to belong

A family to fight for

I was so wrong

I'm a monster without love

Without regret

A demon who massacred his own _family_

Who strikes fear into the hearts of many

No one would ever wish to save me

Why would they

When I've committed so many crimes

A demon like me can never be forgiven

My life means nothing

I am nothing

No one bothers to save something which is nothing

No one notices when it's gone

A person who has no impact as themselves

Will never be remembered

The people will only recall the Guardian of Emphaza

The best that murdered their loved ones

My other half

My mirrored self

The one no one wants to save

But that monster is not my other being

It has become me

It is who I am now

And no one desires the safety of a creature

Such as myself

No one reaches out to a demon that has slaughtered

Innocent children

I do not blame them

I do not blame anyone

Not anymore

I've accepted my fate

The road that ends in darkness

I am doomed to this path

No angel will appear

And wrap their arms around me

No person will come

And walk along beside me

No one will save me

And I realize now

I don't want to be saved

**End Note:** Please REVIEW! Reviews make me write better and faster and yeah! SO R&R if ya want me to be happiful!


End file.
